Hearts Desire
by shadow-dog18
Summary: daisy must chose between two loves a right one or the wrong one while zero must show daisy his love for her or lose her to the wrong love forever.


It was a sunny day out at the sdg force base as daisy stood before the transporter to say good bye to zero who was returning to him homeland since he still had his own duties there too attended too.

"I'll see you in a few days ok "Zero said and he hugged his girlfriend one last time "I know but I'm still going to miss you "Daisy told as she returned the hug, and after a moment of being in each other's arms zero finally let her go before stepping into the portal but not before saying one last good bye to daisy.

With one last at the portal where zero had disappeared into daisy sighed in sadness thinking that they hardly had anytime to them self's because zero ends up spending most of his time home and when he was here with her they both have to do things for the gundam force, thus no time for them.

"And yet I can't help but love him despite the lack of time we have along together "Daisy mutter to her as she turned around and head for her own home here in Neotopia with her uncle.

By the time daisy returned home it was around noon time. Going to the front door daisy went inside expecting to hear her uncle's voice only see heard another male's voice along with Ron's voice. Daisy slowly made her way into the living room where the voices came from and when she entered she was Ron talk to a slightly formulary looking red and black looking gundam.

"Daisy glade your back you remember Valentino from a few years ago "Ron said as soon as he seen me while Valentino got up off of the sofa he was on and walk over to me to take hold of my hand to kiss it " Its so good to see you again my lovely daisy "Valentino said to me which caused me to sweat dropped at him " Yes I do remember him and your still a big flirt as ever " Daisy told him as he let her hand go.

"But of course I'm it's in my nature to be so "He told her as her uncle told her to show Valentino around since he was still new the place "Ah sure I guess I can do that "and with that said they both left out of the livening room and head the way out side where they precede to walk around while daisy showed him around.

"So tell me is it true "Valentino asked her " Is what true daisy wondered as she stopped to get a better look at him " That your finally gotten yourself a boyfriend " He said to her who said " Yeah I know it was kind of surprising to me too but It just happened ".

" Really I'm most surprised about that since even I could not win over your heart but it seems like he did, I most congest him on it so where is he now "Valentino said while daisy had sweat dropped at the reminder of him trying to flirt with her to no hope of getting her.

" Zero's away visiting his homeland but he'll be back in a few days " Daisy told him " Oh well I hope to see him when he returns but before I forget I have something for you "Valentino told her as he made a very pretty red heart shape necklace appeared thanks to his magic.

" Oh you didn't have to get me anything " She told him but he insisted that she have it so she ended up taking it as she put it around her neck " Thank you I never got such a lovely gift before " She admittedly told him as they went on their way " Really that's a shame I would have though such a beautiful daisy such as your self would have gotten something like that from your boyfriend " He said to in wonderment.

" Well I'm sure he would have if he could but between you and me we don't spend much time together " Daisy told him " whys that " he asked her." He spends half of his free time home looking after his princess while when he's finally here we have our duty's to the gundam force so any time we have together isn't much." Daisy finishes telling him in sadness as she realized just how little they spend with each other.

" That's too bad for him them, I tell you what why don't you have a picnic with me as a thanks for being so kind as to show me around and maybe that will cheer you up " Valentino told her once he saw the sad look in her eyes.

" I don't know " Daisy said as she wondered if she should take him up on his offer when he added " I promise you'll have a great time " he told her to which she finally agreed to go." Great you won't regret it "and with that said he made some pink hearts appeared which popped into little butterflies that flutter around her before he slowly flow off promising that the next that he'll pick her up for the picnic.

Giggling to herself as she watch him left daisy couldn't help but smile at the thought of his flirting way and telling herself that he wasn't going to win her over anytime soon as long as she still loved zero but know unknown to her as she made her way home she failed to see the red heart necklace was glowing faintly.

Back with Valentino who was flying high in the sky he began to talk to himself " soon it won't be long before she falls for me but first I just need to put some distance between her and her so called boyfriend zero, and it's a good thing there is already some tension between them and with a little push I'll get her to hate him by the time I'm done with them and then she'll be all mine and then I'll have what I really want " Valentino finish saying with an evil laugh.

It was the next day and daisy was waiting for Valentino to show up so they could head to the place where the picnic is being held at, it wasn't long before he showed up but with no warring he picked her up into his arms as he smiled down at her shocked looked in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? " Daisy demanded him to answer her "What does it look like I'm taking you to the picnic area "He simply told her " You could have just told me I could have walk there or taking my hover bored instead " She told him still a little mad at him " No a lady such as yourself most be carried to the destined place " And with that said he flew off while daisy just sighed before placing her arms around his neck.

It wasn't long before they came to a clearing in a forests area and in the area was flowers of all kind and in the middle of them was a red blanket and on it was food.

"Wow you sure know how to treat a lady "Daisy said in awe as he finally put him down on the ground." Yes I know I used my magic to summon up all of these things "He told her as they made it over to the blanket to sit down." That would explained why I never seen this field of flowers here before. "Daisy told him as she looked at some nearby blue roses.

"That's just goes to show you how strong my magic is "He said as they settle down to enjoy the meal before them. As she were eating Valentino notice that the heart around her neck was glowing faintly which he knew once it glowed fully it would mean that she was in love with him so he ended up smirking at that thought luckily she didn't see that smirk.

After a few hours of talking and daisy laughing at Valentino's flirting ways daisy decided it was time to head home " That was very fun you were right I did have a good time thank you " Daisy told him as she got up with his help of course. " It was nothing but how about tomorrow I take you too my place so I can show you some of my prize flowers some I bet you never seen before "He asked her in hope that she would go "Sure I'll go since I'm not doing anything else tomorrow "and with that said she left with a wave good bye to him.

Before long daisy was home and was surprised to find that her best friend Alyssa was there waiting for her, it wasn't long before they were inside daisy room where she told her friend all about Valentino and how sweet he was being to her" Why did you go on a date with him when your dating zero "Alyssa asked in confusing " it wasn't a date " daisy tried to tell her friend but she just kept on saying it was " I don't trust him he's trying to steal you from zero " Alyssa told her only to be shocked when daisy snapped at her " would you stop Valentino is a good guy whose just being nice to me and that's all ".It wasn't long before Alyssa went home since she was fed up with trying to tell daisy that Valentino was up to know good.

The next day daisy was with Valentino but unknown to her she forgot that today was the day zero was going back today, so when he did arrived back he was surprised to find out that daisy was there to see him. Thinking it was nothing he went to her home only to find her not there so instead he went to her best friend's home.

" No she's not here but zero there is something you should know daisy has been with a male gundam name Valentino and I think he's been trying to get her to fall for him " She started to tell him only for zero to say " Daisy would never fall for some else, she is not easy to get to fall in love " He told her " Yeah but you having seen the look in her eyes whenever she talks about him I'm telling you you're going to lose her if you don't do something" Alyssa told him which shocked him into thinking that she may be right.

" Then I must go find her at once " And with that said zero toke off in hopes in finding wasn't long before he found her with some unknown red and black gundam who seem to be making her blush with whatever he said." Daisy there you are I've been wondering where you went too "zero said to her as he landed in front of them.

" Oh zero I'm so sorry I had forgetting that you were going back today " daisy told him in a sorry tone as she hugged him who returned it back but not before glaring at the other gundam " So who's he? " Zero asked her "Oh this is Valentino an old friend of my uncles "Daisy told him still in zeros arms.

"Its good to finally meet the one and only to win over daisy even I haven't been able to do that "Valentino Said to zero with a light smile. Only too stop when he saw the look zero was giving him when daisy wasn't looking sweat dropping Valentino cleared his through before saying " well I don't mean to intrude so I'll be going " And with that said he left but not before daisy said she visit him later.

Once he was gone zero pulled away once he was sure Valentino was gone he looked at daisy before saying "you're not going to see him again or any more for that matter ". hearing that daisy was shocked at first before she quickly grow mad " You can't tell me who I can and can't see if I want to see him I will wheatear you like it or not " she had started to tell him only in ended up being yelled.

" Daisy can't you see he's trying to take you from me " Zero told her as he too started to get made but he at least didn't yell like daisy was " your just jealous, because you don't get too spend time with me or do all the sweet things like he does and you know what maybe we shouldn't be together in the first place " Hearing that shocked zero to his core so much so that he didn't do or say thing else as all he could do was stare at daisy tear filled eyes as he said nothing but how would be he was too shock with that she had said to him.

" I guess that's it for us then " Daisy muttered with tear-filled eyes as she then turn her back to zero before she finally toke off to where Valentino lived. Hearing those last words it seems like they snapped zero out of shock as he stared at where daisy had gone " I will get you back daisy" Zero told himself as he flew off to where they had gone too.

" Its ok daisy you don't need him when you have me I promise never to let you go " Valentino told daisy as she had come to him and told him everything that happen after he left." Thank you I know you'd never do that to me " Daisy dais to him as he wiped away her tears which cause her to blush while he notice the red heart necklace shine brightly meaning she loved him.

"_Now's my chance to seal the love _"Valentino taught to himself but before he could do anything he turn his head to the side as if he could fell something or someone else on his home." I'll be back my dear "He told daisy as he left the room.

Back with zero who had found the house that daisy must be in so he too went inside in hopes of finding daisy there, zero wander around for a while until he came into a ball like room which held a long stair case at one end of it.

" If you come to win her back your sadly mistaken " A voice sounded out from over by the stairs as zero trued he saw it was Valentino " What do you mean where's daisy " Zero demeaned him with a sharp glare.

"Nothing but gets her to love me and once I seal the deal she'll be mine and my magic will be so strong no one will be able to stop me not even you "Valentino told zero with a smirk as she reach the both of the stair case.

" you won't get away with that I won't let you and once daisy see's this " Zero said as he made a blue rose appear " she'll know how much I do love her " He finish telling him. " To bad you won't be able to give it to her seeing as you'll be stuck to the wall "Valentino Said to him but before zero could ask what he meant by that zero soon found himself indeed stuck to the wall under some kind of dark red magic.

"Once I have kissed daisy I will destroy you once and for all "Valentino spoke as she walked over to were zero was stuck high on the wall unknown to them both daisy got bored waiting for Valentino return left the room to find him.

As she walked down the stairs only for her to stop when she saw the blue rose and she knew just whose it was she went over to it completely unaware of what was going on the other side of the room. Daisy picked up the rose but when she did she let out a small gasp as she was suddenly filled with so much love but it wasn't her own it was " Zero" Daisy said happily as the light from the red heart fade completely as she stared at the rose he had meant for her.

Daisy finally looked up once she heard someone talking and what she hard mad her so mad she made her way over to him and when he finally saw he she slapped him with the hand that wasn't holding the rose "How dear you, you have been using me all along to make you magic stronger and you're going to kill zero I think not" Daisy said as she pulled the necklace off and throw it at Valentino's stunned face.

"that not all I'm going to do "Daisy said as she made a cross bow from on her wrist before shooting a yellow arrow at him only for it to miss him but before she could do anything Valentino had made red chains appeared around daisy which help her in midair with her arms held above her head until she could no longer move." Let me go "she demanded him.

" No it don't matte if you still love him and once I kiss you it will be over "Valentino told her as he floated over to her grabbed her face to make her looked at him but before he could kiss her zero yelled out " Get your hands off of my girl " as he charged at him.

"How did you get free" Valentino asked him to which daisy said "My arrow wasn't meant to hit you but set him free ".

" Well no matter I'll just finish you off know " He said as he blocked zeros Super Magical Violet Tornado attack only too counter with his own which only seem to be bubbles but once they surround zero they all exploded, hurting zero badly and knocking him to the floor." Your power is no match for mine" He told him as he laughs at zeros down form.

"Zero please get up please " Daisy cried out to him over and over again, soon a white light poured out of zero which blinded everyone and once it was gone zero stood in his fenn fusion form. And with his new found powers zero was able to bet Valentino once and for all.

Once he was beaten the red chains disappeared cause daisy to fall but lucky zero was there to keep her from she was being held by zero daisy looked up at him before saying " Zero I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you ".

" It ok I don't blame you but know I'm just glad that you saw my love for you in the end " with that said zero kissed daisy who was more than happy to return it.

**A/N yeah I finally got this done I have been wanting to do this since last year anyways this is based on monster highs why do goules fall in love and daisy and zero has been together at this point in time nearly a year so yeah hope you enjoyed this as much as I do.**


End file.
